Beyond the Perfect Sunset
by Moth Stafu
Summary: Prince Charming kingdom is getting a little screwy and he decides to find out what's beyond the sunset and 'Happily Ever After' *on hold... writer's block... choke gasp*


Title: Charming (for now… if anyone has ideas for a good name, please tell me)

Author: Moth

Rating: PG (just to be safe)

Feedback: If you feel compelled, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Let me know what you think, no matter what. I would love constructive criticism. Flames don't really bother me since they just prove the flamer is stupid. ^_^

Distribution: So far, the NML and ff.net. If you want this for your site or computer just ask. I'll be glad to let you use it.

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Newsies and the fairy tale characters. Everyone else owns themselves.

Summary: Odd things start happening in Prince Charming's kingdom of Ever After (not named for the movie!!) And he decides to find out what's beyond the sunset and 'happily ever after'.

Notes: All Disney fairy tale characters will start out mostly as Disney made them and will get their own personalities and physical appearances as the story goes on.

Chapter: 1/?

 Prince Charming kissed the fair-skinned, raven haired Snow White & watched as she woke up and the dwarves cheered. He had a strong feeling he'd done this before but couldn't pinpoint it exactly. He knew without knowing exactly how he knew, that they would mount his horse and ride off together into a beautiful, perfect sunset. But as to what would happen after that? He hadn't the slightest clue. 

 As they rode off into the sunset a couple of minutes later, they came upon a large castle surrounded by a high wall of brambles. Charming knew it was the castle of Sleeping Beauty, a princess who had been put into an enchanted sleep 100 years ago, and he knew he was supposed to rescue her, but he wasn't exactly sure why the castle was here NOW when he already had Snow White. Something odd was definitely going on.

 Charming was sitting there pondering these new developments when he realized he HAD done all this before and that it was ALL he'd been doing since before he could remember: Rescuing Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and… he strained to remember what else, but all that came to him was faint memories of a red haired girl, a ball and a glass slipper. So, if he was holding balls, where was his castle? All princes had to have a castle, it was part of the job description.

 Charming dismounted and started hacking through the brambles, leading his horse and keeping an eye on Snow White. When they reached the courtyard a couple minutes later, he helped Snow White dismount and they hurried up the stairs, explaining to her what he had deduced so far.

 As he bent over to kiss the sleeping princess, Snow White spoke for the first time. "Wouldn't it be easier if we took her down to the stables and woke her up there so we could get a couple more horses and ride out of here with no questions asked?" It was a great idea, so they left a note in the hands of the king and were riding away into another perfect sunset in ten minutes time, Snow White taking on the task of explaining things to a slightly groggy, but definitely awake Sleeping Beauty.

 Darkness was just falling as they arrived at Charming's castle, and a couple stable hands came out to take the horses. A ball was obviously in full swing, as there were carriages everywhere and music was coming out of the castle. Charming turned to the two girls beside him. "Let's find whoever I'm supposed to find here and go somewhere where we can sort all this out." They decided to split up and search for 'a red haired girl that may be wearing glass slippers'. Charming waited by the door, while the other two went inside and mingled with the other guests.

 A golden carriage pulled up at the bottom of the steps and Charming hurried down to greet the new guest. As she stepped out of the carriage, three things happened at once: Charming noticed she had red hair and glass slippers, Snow White hurried out from the front door with a very confused red-haired girl in tow and Sleeping Beauty appeared from around the corner of the castle with another redhead.


End file.
